I want to marry kai hiwatari
by marchellv
Summary: "I want to Marry Kai Hiwatari, 12 woman one mansion and only one will marry Kai Hiwatari." Kai has a choice to make, when he might lose everything he has to pick a bride and will have the more then once to choose from. Will Kai find a wife ? be a bad boy or lose everything or maybe just maybe fall in love ?
1. Chapter 1

I want to marry Kai Hiwatari

The lawyers looked it over, again and again, yet it seemed there was nothing to be done. Under the cold eyes of the person paying them to find a way out of this situation the 3 men sighed in unison and looked up to the angry Russian. "I am sorry sir." One spoke "But Mr. Hiwatari will is quiet full proof. There no way out of it" He said and almost cowered under his gaze.

"Don't give me excuses solve it." The young man walked to the window staring out, looking across the great sky line there was only one thing on his mine, getting his inheritance, and it was becoming a problem his accounts are being frozen thanks to a dead bastard having the last laugh at him.

"Your grandfather will states that if you are not married before your next birthday – you will lose everything" The second man said putting his glasses down, Kai didn't replay him, he had already read the papers over a hundred time snot only did his grandfather do that but someone had slipped this news to the media, because outside his window down in the street, girls where standing waving up, he narrowed his eyes, they were waving banners and fighting among on another

"Marry me!" a girl screamed top of her lungs "NO! Marry me."

"Seems you have quiet a bit of fans" The third man spoke, "You have your pick." he added, any man would die to be in his shoes, get a wife and inherit a large fortune.

"It is my pick." Kai repeated looking down at the females, his crimson eyes scanning them over, they were mostly desperate girls fighting for his attention but…. If he could have his pick of, if he did need a wife and would be suck with her for a time, it would be best to have some decent choices.

"What are you saying sir?" His layers looked up to him their papers and laptops in a near row. Kai turned form the window facing them "You're my lawyers every one expecting me to submit." he said with a cold voice "They want a special let's give them one." He added before turning back to the window looking down at flashing cameras and recorders, the media was having a field day, if he had to have a bride he would pick one out himself.

`~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*Breaking news*~~~~*~~~~**~~~~**~~

"I want to Marry Kai Hiwatari, several woman one mansion and only one will marry Kai Hiwatari." Girls are streaming in handing in applications to become one of the girls that will be picked to go spend time with the extremely attractive former champion and upcoming business billionaire Kai Hiwatari. They will be judged limited and one will remain after a few months leading up to his birthday.

A personal assistant of Kai was appointed to hold interviews, she adjusted her glasses and started interviews with some of the girls sending in their applications' "My name is June, and I want to marry Kai Hiwatari." she winked at the camera, her fire red hair and large blue eyes.

Many more girls waited to hear who will be picked to spend time with Kai Hiwatari.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to marry Kai Hiwatari 2

The mansion was set up, with luxuries rooms and the perfect scenery, the cars would arrive soon with several woman all been selected out of the applicants, they were picked due to their status, some has been picked for their brains and others must have been luck, yet all this ladies where about to fight for attention and a ring on their ringer and palace next to a handsome Russian.

It was time to meet the girls, Stepping outside the extravagant mansion was the personal assistant to greet in the entire woman, and inform them of what will be having place before the meeting. Watching the luxuries cars pulled in the brunette couldn't help feel slightly annoyed by the spectacle of it all, there were reporters at the gates, and the brunette watched the first pair of long legs climb out their transport, her legs seemingly endless but once she was out , it was clear as day she was a thin and lean model.

"Hallo, I am Kaila" She step forward towards the girls who were now popping out of the cars, their faces were lit some of them seemed excited and giggling others seemed to own every step they took confidence surrounding them, models or starlets in the making.

"I'll give you the tour and I'll show you your rooms." Kaila said with a soft smile, she looked down on her note pad. "Here will be a range of gowns to choice from, tonight you will meet Mr. Hiwatari at a masked ball and take off your masks at the end of the night" she stated looking over the many smiling confident faces "And one of you will go home at the end as well."

As the girls rushed along to their rooms to hustle throw the extravagant ball gowned and masks put out. "I am Kim, I am a model." She smiled her fingers traced throw her jet black hair, her green eyes looked towards the camera." I want to Marry Kai Hiwatari." She said with a confident smile "I am the package beauty brains and I know we would make a stunning couple" She winked and held up a ruby red dress along with a black and red mask.

Another girl twirled in a bright blue dress "My name is Maggi" She said lifting the silver mask to her eyes "I am a business student." She watched the other girls pairing their dresses and shoes "I think I would be a good wife, especially in the spot light and social aspect." She added and looked to another girl with flaming red hair "I don't think I have any competition here."

June with red hair and big eyes smiled "We are a lot of girl's" she laughed "But I am not going to let them back me into corner." She said with a dangers glint in her eye.

"Are you kidding me?! We are totally made to be!" Angela said excitedly, she laughed and smiles "I am the future Mrs. Hiwatari, just wait and see"

IT scenery was set and the doors where opened far away from the girly giggles and talks of makeup and shoes Kai stood in front of his mirror with a frown "I don't like ties." He growled.

"Your future brides are all getting ready for the dance." Kaila said before she handed him a tie.

Kai raise his eyebrow and looked to his assistant "None of them have any T-shirts with my face on right?" The handsome male asked his crimson eyes falling on his brunette assistant who shook her head "no, they seem very nice from what I seen." Kaila said holding her smile.

The outside courtyard was lit up with small lights and music, it was beautifully set up, the girls stepped out one by one saying their names. Lacy blushed and smiled at the elegance of it all she was used to having it all and Lacy loved to get her way, she was Blond tall and had shocking blue eyes.

Kai stood watching the woman one for one walking out towards him, Kai couldn't help but smirk, even with the masks on he knew he would enjoy this time , The girls all smiled and mad small whispers one of the woman's eyes really stood out, Kai was intrigued the cold Russian. The music played and it was time to pick a woman to spend some time with and get to know, Kai's crimson eyes swept over the woman some seemed to have relaxed, Kai could see one girl sitting on her own she seemed out of place, Kai was about to take a step when a hand touched his upper arm "I am June." she said her voice smooth and soft, a sexual tone Cleary visible.

"Hey." Kai looked into her eyes, she was tall and her dress complemented her fiery hair "Let's dance."

Thank you every one for reading! Please leave a comment! I hope you will enjoy the Fun, drama and steaminess to come! 3 let me know which girl like or don't like thank you so much love you xx


	3. Chapter 3

His crimson eyes watched the woman; he had refused the dance offered by the red haired female wearing a elegant black mask. Kai watched the woman committing to get his attention, somewhere busy at the drinks table he could tell easily who the parties girls where, their eyes on him most of the time. The Russian's eyes went to one of the girls sitting on the stylish sofa that has been set out, she had thick curling blond hair it fit well with her green eyes hiding under the mask and green dress, she gave him a seductive smile. "I think I will go have a word with her in privet" Kai looked to his assistant, she stood not too far from him as her job was, holding the note book in her hand, she nodded and took down a name.

"Kai" The blond stood up, her eyes light up as he walked towards her. "Magi" she said holding her hand out to the handsome Russian yet kai simply raise his eyebrow at her, did she expect him to kiss her hand? Kai sat down picking up a glass of champagne form the table next to the sofa.

"Tell me what your occupation is." He asked his tone was cool and calm, yet his eyes where all seeing. He did not want some silly girl that had less than two brain cells to rub tighter no matter how long her legs and big her breasts.

"I am a business student" Magi said quickly and played with her long curled hair, her green eyes never leaving Kai's face, she wanted to make sure he did not forget her. Magi was smart and she also knew she would have to make a lasting impression if she was to stay in this mansion behind tonight.

Kai nodded impressed, at least she was not a silly fan girl like he suspected of the girl that was staring at them from not too far with black hair and large blue eyes. "Are you missing classes whilst you are here?" He asked interested slightly.

"No not really," Magi said her voice hesitant, kai noticed it. "We have a slightly break in term right now." The blond added quickly.

"Kai!" a voice called, it was back to the fight for attention kai acknowledged, to be honest kai had to admit it was quiet the ego boost to be so in demand by all this beautiful woman, he got up and put down the half full glass of champagne. The Russian looked towards the girl that had called him; it was June again with her flaming red hair and flirty smile.

"You must send 2 home tonight." His assisted stepped closer with observant slightly unyielding eyes, She had a job to do see to his needs was of course the biggest part but other than that he had to try and see out the gold diggers in the pack of girls, Yet kai did not look to her his crimson eyes looked to the girls swaying to the music.

"Write down these two names." The Russian commented his voice aloof, and he stepped to speak to the next girl.

Two women sat comparing their dresses for a moment then turned to look at where kai spoke to another one of their competitors. Kimberly and Jacquelyn had seem to become friends quickly they both where models and professionals in their part. Kimberly was the first to say something. "I am not going home tonight." Kim said with a sheepish smile "I will pull out all the stops, just wait till I get into my bikini and get that man into the hot tub." She winked to Jacquelyn, She had admired Kai for a while.

"Hmm this other girls aren't really competition." The brunette agreed with slightly softer eyes. She did want to find love it wasn't a lie being here. Jacquelyn. "Let's form a little alliance" she suggested to her new found friend "Until we are the last two standing in any case" she added thoughtfully. But their conversation was interrupted when the woman dressed smartly stepped forward, her hair was pulled up and small black rimmed glasses.

"Ladies if I can have your attention, it's time for eliminations" Kaila said in a slightly calmed voice, she stepped towards where the rosses grew wildly and kai stepped forward as the woman all stood together, his eyes looked over the woman one or two of them looked at him nervously others seemed self-assured and confident.

The tall strong man did not want to drag this out. "Alice" His voice said calmly, Kai watched as the shocked girl stepped forward, according to his assistant she is a pageant winner as well as a clever a former dancer, yet he could not see much else in her meek manor and the way she downed one glass after the other tonight had made the choice easy. "And Christine," He added, this girl was not surprised Kai noted. The young girl had tears in her eyes as both girls removed their masks exposing their faces to the Russian they had hoped to win. "You may go home." Kai said simply and turned away from the girls.

Kimberly and Jaclyn exchanged approving looks to one another; June seemed pleased and relieved with her wild red hair. The assistant would finish the progress now in having the car take the two girls away. Magi was pleased as they were lead to their room's they would share rooms in pair's the reason he thought was most likely to create some tension and see who is drama queen's. Magi's roommate was a smirking younger girl, odd girl she thought because when she unpacked there was a T-shirt stating 'Tala's Biggest Fan' printed across it in large blond letters.

Walking up the steps towards his room, Kai felt slightly tired tonight this was all very annoying he enjoyed fine woman there was no doubt in it yet he wondered how his lawyers were doing in getting him out of the mess as he reached the top kai undid his shirts top buttons and stepped into his luxuries suite.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to marry kai Hiwatari**

**Chapter 4: **

Laying outside letting the sunlight head over her almost bare body, June have a smile over her cherry red lips. "Have you seen him yet today?" She asked to the girl next to her who seemed lost in her own imagination, the black haired girl next to her looked up her eyes bright. Olivia has not been a very outstanding face that it had come to a shock to many that she was not first to leave, it was clear she was more a Tala fan girl then a kai fan.

"No." Olivia said in a slightly bored tone her eyes looked around. "I am sure we'll see him soon." Olivia said as she turned on her back letting her stomach get some sun as well.

Kimberly sat with her feet touching the water; her dark exotic eyes saw them first. The model sat up straight instantly; she could see Kai walking over the grass towards the swimming pool. Kimberly resisted the urge to frown when she saw his lapdog not far behind him his shadow, the assistant.

"Are you joining us for a swim kai?" Jacklyn asked before anyone else could, her tongue licking over her tin lips. Jacklyn's legs where wet, but her hair was still perfect and dry.

"Latter." There was a promise in kai's voice as his crimson eyes looked over the girls, he did appreciate their long legs and slender figures, and everyone was in their own swim suit or outfit bathing in the suns light. This layers where still working away at that will of his grandfather, but until then this was not too bad.

"A talent contest will be put up." The brunette woman next to kai said, her voice was casual, she seemed more relaxed then she did last time she spoke to the models and other contenders. "Each person will have a chance to display their talent and be judged on it by Kai."

"What do we win?" Angela's voice was now the one on the forefront, she adored kai. Angela fluffed her brown curly hair and batted her long eye lashes, he had to be hers. Angela would stop it nothing until Kai put a ring on her delicate small finger.

"A date, with me." Kai stated as he watched their faces light up, yes there was a pleasure in being admired by so many woman. "To get to know two of you better, in somewhat privacy."

At that comment there were gasps and whispers. "Two of us kai?" June said with a sweet innocent smile.

"There are a lot of girls at the moment." Kaila replied now, Kais assistant her tone was light. "One at a time and we might be here all year." She added with a slight laugh in her tone. Kai gave her a glance, not finding her as amusing as she thought herself to be.

That got every ones attention and the battle had started. Two girls had already gone home leaving ten other to compete scared that in failing this simple act of showing their skills, they'll be next to go home. But what the girls didn't know is that two will go home with the lowest judgment from kai instantly, but Kai didn't see point in telling them about it.

Soon after the small stage was set up and at the end one chair stood. In the dark scarlet chair sat the Russian sitting there like a king on his throne watching intently as the show started just for him.

Nicole a kindergarten teacher walked up, her outfit was that of a teacher only a lot shorter skirt then should be allowed in any school. Kai smirked looking at her long legs as she moved. "My Talent is singing nursery songs in reverse" The blond announced, but kais face dropped when she started.

Next was Kimberly, she was singing, kai listened for a moment yet soon got abit bored of her sift smooth tone, she looked attractive in her blue silk dress and pinned up hair. But not long after her appearance it was almost they expect same song by Olivia and Maggi both. "I hope the next one does something different" Kai said giving a bored sigh, looks like this contest was a horrible idea.

June came walking up with a hola-hoop and for a few moments kais eyes were fixed on her moving hips. June was elegant kai noticed that, her tongue darted out to lick her lips. The rich red hair dancing in the air as she moved. Her slender legs toke a few steps forward and then one step back, she was teasing him. Kai smirked, it wasn't a real talent yet more entraining then the nursery rhymes. It ended to quickly and abruptly just as the Russian was starting to enjoy it. The next girl stepped up, this one had black hair and recited a dark poem that slightly disturbed kai, her name was Olivia Kaila whispered form affair when kai frowned.

The show ended with a few more acts and even on juggler, but the Russian had made up his mind. He stood up and looked as the girls lined up in front of him each in their outfit hoping to please his eyes, but he got slightly bored of most their acts. "Jacklyn," Kai spoke her name smoothly then added "Maggi, You will be going on a date with me tonight." Kai turned on his heels and walked away leaving Kaila to do the dirty work for him.

The two girls rejected relieving jealous glares form the others "I am sorry girls." Kaila said stopping them from walking off. "But we are not done yet." That got their attention Kaila thought as they turned to look at her, they did not like her much. "Two of you will go home now as well." She said with a sad smile, it wasn't truly sad she felt slight pity for the girls.

"But Kai didn't say..." Olivia started to argue with Kaila but she stopped when the brunette looked to her then to the paper in her hands, Kaila adjusted her black rimmed glasses. "Angela and Julia will be leaving us." Her voice was relaxed yet slightly stuff as she gave them the news. "Pleas back your things the cars are waiting" The brunette walked away with that words. Kai had ordered her to get rid of two girls that he could not even remember their names; he also did not want any desperate fan girls around him.

Angel gasped her dreams of being Mrs. Hiwatari shattered in front of her eyes. "No." she whispered, she had his poster put up everywhere, he was 'the one' they were meant to be, how could he pick another girl over her? How…

Standing there with a displeased expression Julia gave a deep frown she was a beauty pageant winner, the frown did not suite her beautiful face. "Unbelievable" she muttered. The beautiful Julia did not know where she went wrong, she had done everything perfectly.

"How did they take it?" Kai asked as Kaila set his drink down on the large desk, the day was not over yet his eyes looked to the assistant for a moment then down to the papers in front of him.

"Like champs." The brunette assured him with a cheeky smile of her own.

"And the date tonight?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow at the brunette that shadowed him.

Kaila winked "It's all taken care off." She vowed.

Thank you so much for reading ! Thank so much for the support, I would love to hear form very one on who is your best contender ? Who do you think will win this game and who is really playing it the girls or Kai… XXX Marchell.


	5. Chapter 5

"I wonder how the dates going" an envois Kimberly stated as she sat on the large bed surrounded by some of the other girls. The black haired girl could almost turn green how mad she was, that Magi and Jacklyn had been picked to share a date with Kai Hiwatari. It should have been her, Kimberly was beautiful, and every one said so. The young girl was a model of high slandered and would soon enter the Victorian secret models if she gets her way. Kimberly Higgins always gets her way.

The red head shook it off; she knew she had this in the bag. June stood out she has her whole life. "I am not worried." The red haired female said her green eyes filled with confidence. "The first date doesn't matter. The first kiss – now that matters." She added. The first girl to kiss kai would know she's winning the game.

"I want to know what's happening on that date." Lacy said as she popped a olive into her mouth and smiled sweetly.

"With any luck one of them might fall off the boat." Kimberly huffed causing laughter to ring throw the room.

The boat moved smoothly throw the water, the night air was cold and crisp. The Russian stood at the railing his crimson eyes looked up at the blackened sky and watched the stares. "They are laughing at me." The bluenette mumbled under his breath before turning away. Kai looked down here two girls sat on large cushions, candlelight shaded over their faces they were whispering. "Gossiping" kai said to him before he walked towards them.

"Kai come sit by me." Magi the shyer one of the two commented, her large doe eyes turned up to him.

Jacklyn pulled on kai's arm lightly more a caress. "Don't hog him Maggi." Her tone was smooth and soft but kai knew territory fight that was going on between the girls. Kai sat down between them slightly unconfutable.

"The food will be out soon." Kai said his tone cool as he picked up the glass of red wine and brought it to his lips. Kai wanted to smirk at the thought of his Personal assistance face when they left the dock. She wanted to join them on the boat but he had refused. Kaila gave him a stubborn chin. Kai had send her on different earns at the moment more important than babysitting the two girls that were fighting for his attention.

Jacklyn smiled and took a hefty sip of her wine and smirked "I am starved." The black haired girl commented. But kai noticed that the blond to his left was not drinking. Maggi sat still and polite.

"No wine?" Kai asked the girl raising a eyebrow as the food arrived in front them, sea food everything rich and enough to get even Tyson's belly full.

"I don't drink" Maggi said her voice thin and light as she toke a sip of water. Maggi was smart and she was not playing the game the same way that the other girls where. No she would use her brains more than shameless flirting.

The food was decent 5-satre like most anything Kai enjoyed they ended the date with a glass of expensive champagne. The past was refreshing after the rich tasting fish and prawns. Kai did give them a hand as they left the boat and walked them to their own car. The proud Russian did not want to listen to them talk all the way back to the mansion. "Thank you kai." Maggi said with her same painfully sweet voice. The blond stent to her toes and kissed his cheek before getting in the car.

Kai was slightly surprised by the sudden intimacy from the mousy girl and it seemed Jacklyn followed her lead "Dream of me?" The vixen said and winked at him her lips touched his cheek as if to erase the kiss Maggi had given him. For an instant kai almost blushed but it passed he did not have any feeling towards the girls. "And I want to keep it that way." The Russian stated before walking to his own car. Kai hopped that the assistant he sent out did her job.

**Thank you every one for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is much more to come next chapter is an elimination with a fun twist XD . I also want to encourage everyone to look at Big brother beyblade and submit an OC! Love xxx Marchell**


	6. Chapter 6

The slight summer breeze blew against the Russians skin, he walked throw the halls of the mansion. He had something he need to get to, but as soon as fingers touched his arms he paused and turned, by the opened door stood Kimberly. Mischievous danced in her eyes. The Russian resisted to frown wondering what game this one is playing in the house.

"Kai." His name was almost a purr on her lips her fingers still on his bicep he could feel her long nails throw his white shirt. "I was hoping I could steal you away for a moment" Kimberly added her voice smooth and flirty. Her tongue licked over her red ruby lips.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrow; this should be interesting a slight distraction couldn't hurt. "Go on then." The handsome Russian said with the full authority that came with being a Hiwatari. She was a attractive woman, And the Russian has noticed her long slender legs. Kai half wondered if this was against these games rules yet he allowed her to lead him aside.

Kimberly smirked and smiled slightly, she was about to make a connection and impression on Kai, not only getting ahead in the game but taking a step closer to being Mrs. Hiwatari and finely having a place where she belonged. "I don't think we have had enough time alone." The black haired model said as they stepped onto the terrace. The breeze against dress exposing her legs even more. The view of the gardens was something to admire but that was not what Kimberly was focused on right now. "I want to get to know you better." The model added pulling her fingers throw her black raven hair. "And you can get to know me." She was being more then suggestive, Kimberly was set on it to prove to the handsome man just how much fun married life could be.

With one smooth step The Russian was against her and brought his moth towards hers in a teasing manor, maybe he could use a distraction right now.

"Ehm." The gruff sound came and the Russian stepped back much to Kimberly's frustration. Sanding with a frown on her face was the personal assistant " I would like all the girl sin the kitchen for a challenge." She said, the brunette's voice was calm yet something snappy about it. "That means you to Kimberly." Kaila said with a tight smile holding that irritating IPad in her hands whit who knows what on it.

Kai rolled his eyes not surprised about the interruption, sometimes he wondered why he hired the brunette. That was until he was the dominating way she shooed the girls into the kitchen and smirked.

June looked at the verity of pots and pans and instantly felt her heart dropped, she knew this was going to be something she did not want to do . Cooking is something June preferred a chef to do this for her. June had never learned to cook, she had never needed too.

"As you might have guessed, today we are going to see your skill in the kitchen." Kaila announced. Kaila herself did not like this challenge it was so arrogant to think a woman's pace is in the kitchen but this wasn't about her this was about the 8 girls and her Russian boss who was now lounging by the pool side.  
"Your all going to split into two teams and cook tonight dinner." The brunette said a slight smile creeped over her lips. "Expect for Stacy and Maggi."

"What about us?!" Stacy gasped, the young harries didn't understand what she did wrong she had been perfect lady and … and..

"Relax." The brunette rolled her eyes and glanced down at the tablet screen. "Stacy and Maggi will be competing in a small trivia challenge after dinner…. I suggest you girls go study up one of you will go home. Study books have been left in your rooms." Kaila turned her hazel brown eyes back to the 6 girls left after she heard Maggi and Stacy gasped and leave mumbling some un-lady like words.

"Can we pick our own teams at least?" This time Jacklyn spoke out with pure confidence and Kaila shook her head. "Kai actually selected the teams" The brunette said and glanced to her notes . "Kimberly and Olivia. You're on the on the appetizer." The girls seemed happy with the easy choice. "June and lacy you're on the mean course" She looked to the last two girls "So that leaves Jacklyn and Nicole on desert." There were sudden whispers as they started to plot their meals. "One last thing Lady's," Kaila paused them mid-way to the door. "The losing team goes home." With that she left the girls and the chef in charge of hanging the ingredients to tend to them.

"I picked the teams?" Kai raised his eyebrow at Kaila as she walked from the kitchen. She was a sly one; he had to keep his eye out for his assistant's tricks.

"I wanted to make things interesting. Trust me you'll really see a girls personality when their forced to work in teams they didn't pick." She had a point and Kaila knew it. Besides she was bored and watching June and Olivia attempt to cook.

"If gives me a stomach ache your fired too" Kai smirked watching the brunettes face d

**XxxX**

_Hey :D! sorry for the pause and delay on updates. I had some Exams to take care off but their done now so I'll be updating like a mad woman wahaha. Thank you all for reading and please leave a comment I would like to know who your cheering for to marry Hiwatari ? Who do you think will win the challenge? Lots of love Marchellv_


	7. Chapter 7

"What is the capital of or Netherlands?" The questions kept coming Stacy bit her lip, trying to remember the pages she had gone over. She wasn't a stupid ditz ? she was a Business student with ambitions.

"Amsterdam." Maggi said quickly with a sweet smile of victory. The game wasn't over yet. A horrible feeling set in. Stacy's eyes widened is that sweat?! NO GROSS

"For which of the following disciplines is Nobel Prize awarded? A. Physics and Chemistry B. Physiology or Medicine C. Literature, Peace and Economics. D. All of the above."

Whilst the girls were going throw the ropes of showing everyone how much brains their pretty faces had. But the challenge that was happening in the luxuries library wasn't here the real action as happening, because down stairs and throw large oak doors there was war, Eggs flying as June attempted to get them into a foam.

"Move!" June pushed Olivia out of the way, June was working with Olivia on a appraiser but it felt as if they were working against each other not together. The team work was nonexistent and June was starting to lose the patients, they said red heads always have bad tempers.

"I am trying to do my bit" The smaller girl snapped back, Olivia was getting pushed around by the more dominate girls and the emotional strain was getting to be too much. She bet Tala would have never made them cook!.

Yet Kimberly and her companion Stacy where doing brilliantly, they had a narural team going and was cooking an medallion stake with multiple elements to go with it. "They say the best way to a mans hart is throw his tummy" Lacy winked .

"Oh no dear" Kimberly laughed "There is one more route." She winked.

"Have you ever even handled a whisker? "Nicole asked as she took over from Jacklyn doing all the work for the moody model was not something the School teacher was not use too.

"I am not a cook or a prissy teacher." Jacklyn snapped as she slowly put the pudding into the oven now they had to hope that it came out fluffy and did not fall into a sticky mess.

Nicole tapped her food "Jacklyn are you going to help me clean?" She asked whipping the counter clean.

"Oh it looks like you got it under control love." Jacklyn smiled and strapped to turn around, but suddenly her feet slipped on the eggs spilled by Olivia and Jacklyn went down, she went down hard among egg and cake flower. A extreme silence fell over everyone until the first giggle came from Maggi and then everyone was laughing at the site of the tall mode sitting on her bum covered in cake mix.

"Stop laughing." Jacklyn tried to stand up but her stiletto heels where to doing as tolled and she only ended up in the same position.

"Oh I can't breathe." Olivia wailed form laughter when finely Kimberly held out her hand to the very angry and outing Jacklyn.

"Don't worry about it hun it happens to the best of use" Kimberly said with a smile. She actually hopped that was caught on camera for Kai to see. The future Mrs. Hiwatari was not sitting in a batch of eggs on a kitchen floor.

XoX

"Food will be ready in a minute." Kaila stepped into the study where her boss sat looking over paper's small reading glasses hang form his pocket a reminder that he was only human after all.

"Any of it burnt?" The Russian looked up with a slight smirk on his lips. He was hungry and if all else fails he would make Kaila fix him stake and chips he had done it before after all. The day was long and his layers didn't have any good news about his grandfather's will it would seem that Kai was still stuck with having one of the woman as his wife.

"It would seem so." The brunette smiled slightly as she picked up his empty coffee mug.

"Right I'll take a mother girl on a date soon. I should make a slight effort after all." Kais voice was light and aloof. He watched Kaila's face as she gave a curd nod. She didn't like the idea, Kai noticed and rolled his eyes.

"I'll have something arranged. Now come on before the food gets cold." The brunette smirked and smiled, she waked form his study to the liberty for a quick result on the IQ test that was given to their other girls one of them won't be joining the dinner party.

OxO

Stacy sat with a worried look over her perfect futures, she had given this stupid test her best shot and Maggi seemed slightly less worried about the outcome, but it was done now, and one of them will have to go pack their cloths and walk throw the doors with the chance of being romanced by the handsome Russian out the window.

The steps at the door mad them both look up, and like a scene form a movie the door opened slowly and in walked Kai, his crimson eyes looked over the two girls. "I am here to inform you who won." Kai said in a slightly bored tone. This was Kaila's job not his. "Stacy go home. you failed." Kai said and looked to the other girl with big green eyes. "And you're companying me to dinner."

Xoxox

_Note: Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment. Remember Big brother OC accepted until Monday. _


End file.
